HoneyWarriors Wiki:Charart/Rules
=Rules & Guidelines= Project Basics :#Users must be a member of the Project to post art, but not to comment or critique. :#Only the leader and deputy may CBA and archive. :#Please do not be rude to other members of the project. :#Always try to give specific critique, so the artist is not confused. :#The limit is 50 images up at a time. :#There is currently no limit to how many images a user can have up. But they should limit it to how many they can work on and handle. :#As you upload images, they must be given the appropriate category. This is to keep it organized. :#In order to put up an image of a cat, it mustn't fail the following: ::*Have a page ::*You must have the roleplayer's permission (if you yourself are not the roleplayer) ::*Currently hold or held the rank of the image you are submitting Using the Approval Page Using the Approval Page :*When an image is put up for approval, a new section should be added, and the heading should read: 'Character (Rank) - For Approval' :*An image up for approval is an image an artist submits to be critiqued by all the Project members, and when it is seen to qualify for the best possible level of excellence, will be approved and placed on its respective article. :**If the image is approved, declined, or withdrawn by its artist, the 'For Approval' will be changed accordingly to 'Approved', 'Declined', or 'Withdrawn'. :*There are only ever to be fifty image sections up for approval at one time. :**Withdrawn, declined, approved, or CBA'd sections that have not been archived yet should NOT be subtracted from the total section number to provide how many image sections are up for approval. If the number of images up for approval is at fifty, a user should wait before adding another. :*The image being put up for approval should be taken out of thumbnail; the coding should look like this: , not like this: :*When an image is in the 'comments before approval' stage the heading will read: 'Character (Rank) - CBA' Ranks Ranks :#You must be nominated to move up one rank in the project, by another user. Though you do not need to be nominated to be deputy or leader. :#When being nominated, there must be more supporting votes than negative in order for the nomination to be successful. :#Apprentices and warriors cannot CBA an image. Rank Abilities :Apprentices can put up images for approval. :Warriors 'can put up images and make tutorials. :'Senior Warriors 'can put up images and make tutorials. :'Deputies 'can put up images, make tutorials, and CBA images. They can accept a user's join request (as well as add the user in as an apprentice). They have the ability to archive approved/declined images and discussion. The deputy assists the leader and is next in line for leader. :'Leaders '''can put up images, make tutorials, and CBA images. They can accept a user's join request (as well as add the user in as an apprentice). They have the ability to archive approved/declined images and discussion. The leader runs the project and makes sure it is organized and is running smoothly. Approving/Declining Approving/Declining :Approving is the process of accepting an image into the main database for use in the main namespace articles. :*When a Project lead believes an image is qualified enough to be placed on its article, the image should not be approved right away. Instead, the customary 'comments before approval' or 'CBA' should be placed in the image section for twenty-four hours, and the heading should be changed to Character (Rank) - CBA :**If during the twenty-four hours someone critiques the image, the twenty-four hours will expire until the artist complies with the criticism. The hours then can be restarted by an additional CBA once the user reuploads the image or if the image is fine and it doesn't need to be fixed. :**If the twenty-four hours finish with no criticism, then a Project Lead should post 'Approved' in the image section and change the heading to Character - Approved. :***The section can then be archived in the current approved art archive, and the image in question will be placed on its respective article, and have the correct categories placed upon it (example: for Spidertar's leader image - Leader Charart.) :Declining is the process of refusing an image for use in the main namespace articles. *Reasons for a Project Lead to decline an image up for approval are as follows; lack of work on updates to image, the user becoming unable to work on the image, the image does not meet the requirements of it being at least 80% done, or the user failing to complete the image within the one month limit. :*When declining, a Project Lead should post 'Declined due to (reason for declining)' and change the heading to Character (Rank) - Declined. :**The section can then be archived in the current declined art archive. Archiving Archiving :*Everything on a talk page should always be archived and stored away safely, so anyone can look back at something for reference. :*Any approved image sections should be archived in the current Approved Art Archive, and any declined or withdrawn image sections should be archived in the current Declined Art Archive. :*Talk page sections should '''never be blanked. No user is permitted to blank a section off the talk page or cover it with something else.